Grey Lillies
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: Stairs. I remember falling from them. At least I think I do.It seems like a far off dream. Maybe it wasn't me who was falling from those stairs.But if felt so real. That man too...who is he?That man screaming my name... was it my name? My name...I wonder
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well just a new story I came up with. I'm trying to write it every free chance I get at work. I hope it's interesting enough to continue. But since it won't leave me alone. I will write until I'm blocked. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Any ideas, suggestions are welcome. It's not a sappy romance... trust me. I got motivated thanks to Rufuszz and his motivation for original stories. Thanks :)

(All the characters belong to me. It's all original.)

_Italics_ are for thoughts.

* * *

Grey Lillies

* * *

**by**

**Meli J Nightly**

_Stairs. I remember falling from them. At least I think I do. It seems like a far off dream. Maybe it wasn't me who was falling from those stairs... But if felt so real. That man too... who is he? That man screaming my name... was it my name? My name.... I wonder._

The girl grimaced at the pain she felt when the sunlight blinded hercompletely. It was as if she was living in a dark cave for years and was finally able to see the bright light. She closed her eyes once more trying to avoid the stinging pain and little by little she welcomed the light into her eyes. Blinking many times to get her eyes comfterable to her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. But it wasn't that exact question the one she was most afraid of, it was by far a different one. "Who am I?"

She looked around now utterly panicking. Confusion, loneliness, restlessness and a mixture of so many feelings bombarding her being.

"Oh! You're awake dear. That's just great! The young master will be so happy to know that you're just fine." A nurse of advanced age came to her room with a cheery smile on her face.

_Young master? _Her head was spinning. Each time she forced herself to remember the headache just grew stronger. She rocked back and forth with her head burried in her arms. The nurse became alarmed and started screaming for a doctor to come over.

"What's going on. Samantha are you okay? Can-you-understand-what-I-am-saying?" The doctor enunciated. Of course she understood what he was saying, she was not deaf or impaired. But that one name caught her attention...

"My name... my name is Samantha?"

The doctor along with the old nurse looked at eachother with confusion plastered on their faces. The man in the white coat approached her and began to question her. "Do you know who I am?" He asked as if the answer should be yes.

"N-no."

"Do you remember me?" The old lady asked expectantly also with a hint of the answer to be yes. Inside of her she believed that she had to know them but she couldn't remember them. Her head began to spin once again. She placed a hand on her forehead and the nurse gave the doctor a worried look.

"Okay. One more question. Do you know who **you **are?"

The girls eyes shot up, she shivered at the fact that she did not know how to answer that. Or more likely she knew the answer but she didn't like it, as a last effort she tried to play her name over and over in her mind. But she could not remember, the name Samantha did not trigger anything at all. "Why can't I remember anything?" She whispered.

"It's okay Samantha. Don't force yourself child. Do you know what this is?" The doctor picked up a vase with flowers.

"It's a vase. And those are lillies..." Somehow that triggered something in her mind. She remembered that she loved lillies. But she restrained herself from telling that to the doctor for she wasn't even sure of what was real and what wasn't.

"Good. Seems you haven't lost all of your memory, I'll be back with you in just a moment." With that the doctor left with the nurse right behind him.

The girl known as Samantha placed her head back to the pillow and watched the ceiling. Her mind completely blank.

Oo.o.o.O

"It seems that Samantha has lost part of her memory."

A tall elegant man stared out the window, the doctor gulped when he saw the man clench his fist while he was still giving his back to him. "Will she ever recover her memory?"

"She might be able to recover it in due time... however we have received reports of cases in which the patient **_never_**recovers it." The doctor stepped back a few inches just in case the tall elegant man turned into a dangerous one, he was known for his violent nature after all.

But the tall man did nothing of that sort instead he took a deep breath and turned to the doctor. "I guess it is for the best. That she doesn't remember anything, that is. So she's not able to remember anyone, including me?"

"It seems so. She's able to remember all the normal things, like eating, taking care of herself. It seems that the only part that is missing is her past and of the people she has met. Maybe there's something painful she really wanted to forget about and she ended up blocking all of her past while she was unconscious. Or maybe there was something she unconsciously did not want to forget and she tried to hard to not forget it that it ended up affecting her memory. The mind has always been a mystery to us. We'll just have to see how she progresses. If I may ask..." he stopped for a moment, but he mustered up the courage to ask him, "what happened to her?"

The man walked past him and opened the door. Without turning around and with a chilling tone he answered, "that does not concern you. Do not mention anything to Samantha. I will take her home tomorrow."

"But we still need to-" Without letting the doctor finish his explanation the door was slammed.

Before leaving the hospital he decided to visit Samantha. As he was about to turn the knob on her door, he stopped to think about how he would feel when she couldn't recognize him... or worse what if she did. His hand stopped midway and he turned to leave. He would wait. _"Until tomorrow, I will wait Sam." _

O.o.o.O

Time for her went by oh so slowly. As if it was playing games with her. No one had come to see her and she was feeling lonely and afraid. As far as she knew she had no life. She could remember faint things, like things she might like. _"I like lillies_." But she hated fish. How could she not remember she hated fish? She stared at the plate of barely bitten fish sticks on her table. It was sad to only remember a few things. _"What if I'm allergic to something. I might die."_ She laughed at that though, right now it wouldn't matter if she died, for it was as if she hadn't lived at all. Having no memories was like... _"being empty_."

She grabbed her stomach softly with her hand as she walked down the long hallway of the hospital. He stomach was bruised and it pained her when she moved too much. If only she could remember how she got those bruises, it would explain a lot. But no one was giving her any answers... in fact it seemed like the doctors and the nurses were avoiding her. The hallway was empty it was like she was the only living soul there. No person in sight. After walking and walking all she could think about was the one thing that bothered her, who was the young master that the old nurse mentioned. And why wasn't he there to see her. What was she to him? And why was he going to be happy that she was okay, was it because he had something to do with what happened to her? Or did he save her? So many questions, yet no answers.

A loud commotion caught her attention and a man storming out of a room with a torn expensive suit and a bandage around his head. The man looked angry, Samantha stood still and sighed in relief as the man brushed past her. A few inches away the man came to a halt. "Samantha?" The man asked while he turned around to face her.

Samantha's eyes opened wide. She slowly turned around to face the man who had called out her name, it wasn't like in the dream, it wasn't that **man's **voice. But she was still curious. "Do you know me?"

The man had a quizzical look on his face. "Know you? Of course I know you. Are you okay?"

Her mind felt like it was starting to work a thousand miles per hour. There was one theory she had that this man who actually knew her name was the man who actually saved her from God knows who and that is why he was injured too. Another theory he could be the young master that the old woman was talking about. However he did not look young at all more like in his mid forties, so that would flunk her second theory, but then again the old nurse was pretty old. Either way this man happened to know her and it was the perfect opportunity to know what exactly happened to her and to learn a bit of herself.

"If you know me. Could you be the master that the old nurse was actually talking about?"

"Master. Your master?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow while the young lady looked at him expectantly.

"So you do know who I am... and you know what actually happened to me? I lost my memory it seems. And I have no idea of who I am."

"Hasn't anyone told you who you are? Or who do you belong to?"

"Belong?" she asked as if that word resounded in her head. _"You belong to me."_ The voice was the same one she had heard in her dreams. But who was it?

And somehow his face lit up and a smirk embedded his face, a malicious smirk that Samantha dismissed. "Of course Sammy, did you forget about me? You belong to me. I am your master."

When he said those words her heart did not jump like that voice she had heard before. This time the way that man said it was kind of chilling. His eyes seemed ill mannered and she was now more scared than interested. "You're my master?"

"Yes dear. I own you. And what happened to you was really bad. I was saddened to think you might've died."

Somehow that made her believe that the man was actually telling her the truth. But her heart was screaming out something she just couldn't understand.

"What happened to me? Where you sir the one to save me?" She asked shyly.

The man looked thoughtful for a while until he finally answered. "You just had a terrible accident. Some men were after you, it was lucky I was near that area and that I could actually save you in time. But I'm glad it wasn't any worse."

Samanthat looked at her savior, "I am now in your debt sir. I owe you my life." She curtsied, something she felt that she had done before.

"Well then. I am just glad you are okay," his eyes looked back and forth to the sides of the empty hallway, "has anyone come to visit you?"

"Visit me? Other than the doctor and the nurses, no one else, sir. Was somebody important supposed to visit me?"

"No, no of course not. You don't have any family other than us. That is my wife Mrs. Winchester and me. You may call me Mr. Winchester as you always do." He said words a little bit faster then usua.

"Well I thank you Mr. Winchester, for your kindness."

The man nodded and proceded to ask. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir. I'm feeling a little bit better. And I am looking forward to serving you and maybe you can tell me a little bit about me or of what I do, so I can get my memory back."

"I'll be more than glad to help you with that. After all, you belong to me. I will take **good** care of you. Now go get dressed and we will leave." Mr. Winchester said as he placed an arm around the girls lean shoulder. His cold touche gave her shivers down her spine. There was something quite strange about him and she just didn't know what it was. But so far he was the only one giving her clear answers. There was no denying that he knew something if not everything about her. She did as she was told and without saying a word he left with him. The feeling of being lonely was slowly starting to dissapear, but the feeling of anxiety was building up. Would she ever get her memory back?

O.o.o.O

The long line of trees. The air. Riding in a big fancy car, there was something about it all. She had done it before. _"Am I starting to actually remember? "_ While Samantha was lost in thought, she couldn't help but notice that Mr. Winchester kept looking at her. His gaze pierced through her skin, she derived her attention to the outside of her window, she didn't want to think anything bad about the man who had saved her life. She held on tightly to the lillies she saw in had in her room, someone must've left them there for her, she did not have the nerve to ask if it was Mr. Winchester who left them there for her. The lillies were brighter then the usual lillies you would be able to see in the wild, they looked rare yet so beautiful.

Her expression turned into an awe as a large gate opened to make way for the automovile. The house was big, even the entrance itself was enormous. As she stepped out of the car her anxiety returned.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Winchester asked with a worried tone.

Samantha placed a hand to her chest. "Yes. I'm alright. Thank you."

The front french like doors opened and a tall graceful blond woman came out to greet her husband. She could not disimulate her confused expression at seeing the fragile looking woman next to her beloved husband.

"Wha-"

Before she could say anything else, her husband swiftly spoke before she could say anything that might ruin his precious plan. "My love, Samantha is fine. I bet you thought she was fairly injured, but I have bought her home at last."

Mrs. Winchester was at lost for words. Her husband quickly moved in to give her a quick peck and guided her inside the house.

"Take the girl inside. Give her something to eat... if she asks you anything do not answer," Mr. Winchester murmured to one of the butlers. The butler nodded and obediently went to do what he was ordered to do.

Meanwhile Mr. Winchester locked his wife and himself in his office.

"What in the world are you thinking?! Have you lost your mind?!" Mrs. Winchester let out everything she had been holding back.

"Oh calm down woman. She was in the hospital and I was in the hospital too. It was fate. Besides she lost her memory, she doesn't know who she is and she said that no one had told her anything. It seems that **he** didn't go visit her either."

"And don't you think that's a bit odd. Do you know what **HE **will do to us if he finds out you bought her here!? Do you care so little about my life and yours. How about our son,!? Is he not important to you Charles?!" The exasperated woman cried out. She was about to pluck her hair out from her husband's insanity.

"Do not raise your voice at me. I did it because its time he pays for what he has done to me. Its because of him our company will not grow. He's a violent and vicious man and now I have his most precious treasure," he informed his wife pleased as if he had found the 8th wonder of the world.

"**That Woman. **Why is that woman so special? She always looked like a regular maid to me. A poor lowlife girl."

"She, my dear. Is a genious with numbers. It is her who has helped him and his father create the empire that they have today," he explained nonechalantly.

Mrs. Winchester looked at him in disbelief, "The reason they have their little empire is because they **kill** anyone who gets in their way. And you were almost going to be killed too! You cannot go defying him."

"His old man is dead and now only he is left with his brother. I know I can make him move out of the way. Its time for a new empire to rise. My empire. We will be the most powerful family in Versailles."

"You really will not rest until you get us all killed." She sighed at seeing she had no other choice but to agree with everything her husban said. "And how do you plan on hiding out this woman?"

"We will move for a while, to our house in Europe."

"Europe? And leave the business without anyone to manage it?"

"I already have someone. And besides you should be happy, now you will get to spend my money while shopping in Europe," the man said with a sarcastic venomous tone. And with that he left her side while she just furrowed her brow. Who knew what kind of dismay her husbands capricious antics would bring.

O.o.o.O

"How could you let her run away?" His voice was soft yet stern. It was that tone of voice that everyone feared. They knew that he did not need to yell, in fact no one had ever heard him raise his voice at anyone. The doctor's knees trembled, he stuttered his words and did not know how to even explain. For he did not know what was going on.

"Sir, we did as you told us. We gave her a full wing of the hospital all to herself. The nurses tried to avoid talking to her, they restrained themselved only to check up on her. When one of them went she was already gone."

The tall elegant man smoothly grabbed his gun from his coat and placed it on the doctors throat. The doctor shivered and squirmed, he did not want to die that way. "Ple- please... sir-"

"What are you doing? Leave him alone. She probably got her memory back and remembered that she hates you... couldn't that be a possibility doctor?" A young man came inside, elegant as well yet shorter than the man holding the doctor's life in his hands.

The doctor gulped and nodded. "He-he's right. She could've recovered her memory. We do not know how the mind might work completely. Something could've triggered it off for to remember something. That's certainly a possibility."

The cold elegant man let go of him and put his gun away. _"Her memory came back". _His worse fear came true, she had left his side. He could try to find her, he knew he could. But maybe that's not what she wanted, he didn't want to see her beautiful innocent green eyes turn into hateful ones. But he did want to know if she was okay.

"If she did recover her memory and she ran away on her own, then so be it. Emir, just make sure she is okay and not wondering off in the streets. After all she had no place to go."

The short man nodded in acceptance to his brothers request. But he on the other hand could not care less of what would happened to her. "I'll do what I can, brother."

The tall elegant man turned, his cold grey eyes depicting emptyness and void. He had been selfish,scared and now he needed to move on. Continuing to hate the life he currently had and the responsibility bestowed upon him since he was a child with his only escape now gone. He held a single lily on his right hand and a single thought in his mind, _"I hope you can one day forgive me."_

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Grey Lillies

* * *

**by**

**Meli J Nightly**

**-- Chapter 2 --**

_

* * *

_

Stairs, that man and beautiful lillies. The same kind of liliies I saw in the hospital. The same three lillies I took with me. They have withered by now, but not my insatiable need to find out who I really am. However I often wonder if my life is something that I really should not know about. As far as I'm concerned, I am just a maid, with no family other than the Winchester family. They are a wealthy family in Versailles. Though I can't help but notice, how unhappy they are. Was I happy before? I wonder. I still can't find that answer, but everytime I think of that man whose face I cannot see in my dreams my heart skips a beat, as girlish as it may sound.

_How can I love a faceless man? _

Days had gone by pretty quickly in Europe, days became months, snow became water and the water nurtured the soil, blooming wonderful flowers all around. The Winchester Summer home was as big as their home in Versailles. Everyday Samantha did her morning chores, cleaning each room with impecable detail, putting all her masters files in order. After she was done with her normal chores she was to attend the young master. First thing, wake him up.

"It's a beautiful morning sir Maxwell, you are not planning to stay in bed all day are you?" Samantha opened up the curtains to shed light in the dark and gloomy room. Her tone was always a kind and cheery one. Maxwell Winchester, was an only son and sole heir of the Winchester Corporation. They had their riches from building boats to yachts for other powerful people. However they held another secret buisiness which made them have even more riches than their own Corporation.

"Miss Sam... just ten more minutes, please," a groggy voice pleaded from inside black satin bed sheets. She still couldn't get used to the fact that she was called 'Miss Samantha' by her young master, but he would not call her name without addressing her as Miss.

The other maids were really happy that Samantha was there, for they were not responsible of waking up Maxwell Winchester. They knew that it was nearly impossible for them to wake him up and after the utter failure they would always get scolded. But now the responsibility laid on Samantha and she made it look like a piece of cake. Maxwell was in his mid twenties almost the same age as dear Samantha, but he was childish and spoiled in many ways.

"If you don't wake up, I am not going to make the banana muffins you like so much..." Samantha persuaded him with serious tone and hand on her hips pose.

Maxwell sighed and knew that her banana muffins were the highlight of the day. She still did not know how she remembered how to make those. Just that one day she ate a banana and that triggered the recipe to come up in her mind. But even so she did not know where she learned it from. _"It's better than nothing, I guess."_ She thought to herself as she began picking up Maxwell's dirty clothes. His eyes began to follow her every move, she soon felt it. She had felt eyes following her every move before... his fathers, . But the older man's eyes made her very uncomfterable, while Maxwell's eyes were more _"innocent". _Samantha turned to face him and smiled, "Yes, may I help you?"

The young man blushed when he realized he had been caught, he gave her a nervous smiled and said, "No, nothing."

"Well I already prepared the bath for you. It will be good if you go in soon or it will get cold."

"Will do!" Maxwell said cheerfully. Everyone could see that he had changed from a depressed young man to a quite joyful one, specially when he was around Samantha. "Oh, Miss Samantha-"

"Yes, sir Maxwell?"

"Can you meet me in the back garden in the evening right before the sun sets?" He asked her expectantly. His voice shaky from time to time.

She curtsied, "Yes, of course. As soon as I finish helping your father with the books... I'll be more than happy to accompany you."

"My father still has you working like a slave in those books, doesn't he? I am deeply sorry. That responsibility should be mine, but I am not any good with numbers."

"Oh, please young master. Do not say such things. I am delighted to be of help to your family. After all I am in your fathers debt. He saved my life," she explained whole heartedly and with the most sincere smile.

Maxwell's smile faded. He very well knew the truth, that his father hadn't really saved her, that she never worked for them. But he had grown so fond of her that he had become so selfish and decided to play along with his father. In doing so he avoided the questions that Samantha made about herself and her past, since he didn't want to lie more than he needed to. At times he felt sorry for the poor girl, but even though he only knew her for a few months, he had grown to appreciate her presence.

Samantha pulled back her long light brown hair with a white scrunchy. Her uniform seemed to suffocate her, it was like she wasn't used to wearing such clothing. Strange she thought since she had supposedely worked for them 'for years'. She unbuttoned one of the buttons that went up to her neck. After all the Mistress wasn't around and she was usually the strict one when it came to the uniform, but it seemed she only scolded **her**, asking her to button up her blous up to her neck. _"I wonder why she dislikes me so much... could I have done something to upset her and now I just don't remember?"_

O.o.o.O

"What news do you have on **that **woman?" Emir questioned the two man in black suits.

"Sir Emir, we have reports from agents in Europe. She is with the Winchester family... working as their maid.

"A servant?!" He burst out in laughter. "Well... well isn't that nice. She prefers to be their maid than to be with us. A smart one, that girl is, I tell ya." He continued to laugh in between words.

The other man in a black suit continued with the report, "We also have information that she still might not have her memory back."

Emir's expression turned into a serious one in no time. He combed his black hair with his hand. Emir was far different from his brother in many ways, from his straight black hair, his blue eyes, he was shorter than his brother and the fact that he hated Samantha. Emir reached into his pocket and took out a tin. He stared at it for a moment in silent contemplation, decidingly he took out a cigarette, he lit it and before placing it in his mouth he smiled. "I will give the report to my brother myself."

One of the man gulped and apologized, "I am trully sorry Sir Emir, but I was ordered directly by the young MasterNathaniel to personally give him the report."

"Are you forgetting who is the older one in this family?" Emir asked menacingly. His eyes pleading to be defied. He hated that his brother had more power over him, that his father left Nathaniel as a sucessor and not him. After all he was the older one, but her very well knew who his father's favorite was.

"I understand Sir Emir-"

"It seems you do not understand... that I am too a Vanderwood. And as such you also have to **obey** me..."Before he could finish Emir had burried the lit up cigaratte in one of the agents hands. The agent did his best to control the pain. While the other one kept on looking forward trying to avoid Emir's eyes. "I will take the report to my brother. You will both continue the surveillance for that broad." He tapped on the hurting agents soldier's shoulder and smirked, "Keep the cigarette."

O.o.o.O

Numbers came quite easily for our dear Samantha. It was like a second language for her. Even if she did not know what those numbers meant or what in reality they personified, she continued to do her work. What for Mr. Winchester and his accountants seemed impossible for Samantha it was something she could solve with her hands tied. The accountants were mesmerized by her ability to find irregularities in the accounting books and the fact that she was able to save millions with few numbers moved here and there. But soon however the accountants stopped showing up and all who were left in that room was her with those books and Mr. Winchester.

She sometimes dreaded those hours. His gaze would never leave her, she tried to tell herself that maybe he could not trust her and that's why he never left her side. But she was soon to realize that her theory was all wrong.

"You know Samantha... you are very beautiful," the man cooed in her ear, Sam was so concetrated that she nearly jumped at the sound of his voice so near. "Your beautiful shiny hair, your skin which looks so soft and delicate... like porcelain." His voice was raspy and she could feel his breathing so close to her ear. He placed his right hand on Samantha's head, stroking her hair softly. The young woman reacted quickly by nearly jumping off her seat.

"Mr. Winchester?" She had a puzzled look on her face. That is exactly what she always tried to dismiss. But the old man did not desist instead he seemed more aroused by her reaction.

"Oh, I know you might not remember. But we used to have so much fun when Mrs. Winchester was out shopping," he cackled.

_"That can't be true!" _Her thoughts screamed out. Her green eyes opened wide in disbelief, it was true she could not remember anything, but she knew in her heart she could have never done such a thing. Not to her mistress. She would never be able to betray someone. It felt like it wasn't her. "Mr. Winchester... I'm sorry. But I don't think I-"

He already had her pinned to the wall before he could let her finish. His lips almost touching hers, she quickly moved her face away from his and tears began to stream down her face. _"Why does it have to be like this?!"_

His hand tried to roam up her thigh, she did her best to move away from him but his grip was strong. "Oh, come on Samantha. Let me show you how much you enjoyed it."

"NO!!" She let out a scream. He immediately let her go when he heard a percipitated knock on his office door. "Sir, is everything okay?" Came a concerned voice of a maid.

"Yes! Everything is fine. Did I not tell you not to bother me when I am in my office!?!" The other maid left without saying anything else. Mr. Winchester pressed his hand against Samantha's mouth, her thoughts were the only ones able to scream. _"No, please. God make him stop." _She could feel the warm tears washing down like an endless waterfall.

"Do not scream again, or you will be sorry. Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

Samantha still could not believe what was happening. All of a sudden her life had taken a 180 degree change for the worse. What was she to do?

"I will not force you," Sam's eyes widened, did he really mean that? Or was he just toying with her? And as if he was reading her mind, he answered, "This doesn't mean I will stop persisting. I will make you free willingly give yourself to me. It couldn't be that you're a virgin..." He laughed at the thought of the twenty year old woman being a virgin, her expression went blank and his voice sounded farther and farther away, faint but it was there. "So you are. Well then we will do something about that. Until you decide to give yourself to me... you will go to sleep without dinner."

A sudden flashback hit her like a train.

_"Is it because the young master has been with many woman?" Samantha found herself asking to a man in front of her, his face unable to be seen. He had seen that man before in her dreams, in those stairs._

_But his voice resounded her soul. "No, it's because you're an innocent virgin." He said it with a small chuckle and a caring tone. He placed a hand in her cheek stroking it gently but she did not move. "I don't ever want you to lose your innocence. Not until you're ready and until you are trully in love with that person that deserves you." Her heart felt warm that time, with those words, with that hand. Who was that man? _

When her flashback was over she found herself alone in the office, her back still pinned to the wall. She hadn't noticed when Mr. Winchester had left, everything seemed like bad dream. She slid down the wall resting her head over her knees. She finally remembered something, those words that that man had said, meant something. If only she knew who he was exactly, if only she had proof that it had been real. Even so it must've been important for her to remember, she would keep her innocence intact until she could actually remember who she loved... or if she had ever loved at all.

O.o.o.O

"Oh dear brother..." The short man called out in a sing song voice.

"Emir," his older brother acknowledged coldly.

"Guess what I have for you," Emir teased while pulling a chair to sit next to his younger brother.

"What?"

"Come on. Guess!" He insisted.

"I don't have time for your games Emir. What do you have for me?"

The shorter man norrowed his blue eyes at him and commented sarcastically, "You know even though you're my younguer brother. Why does it feel that I am the one who owes respect to you?"

"Because you never got your act together. It was always me the one who had to look after the business after you decided to go partying and wasting your money on drugs and women," Nathan put it bluntly. He brushed a wavy strand of his black hair covering his right eye. His eyes were grey and they already gave of a cold look, but with his attitude his eyes made him look even more dangerous.

"I changed my ways." Emir crossed his arms nonchalantly. Nathan proceeded to ignore his brother's complaints. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. We have information on Samantha."

That definitely bought back his attention and it made his older brother smirk with delight to know that he did have a weak point. Samantha. "What do you have on her?"

"She's with the Winchester family. On her own free will. She is working for them as a servant and book keeper. We paid Winchester's accountants to tell us what they knew about Winchester's sudden growth with his Corporation. They were so mad that they were fire that they actually sang like birds for mere crumbs. Seems he's trying to become more powerful than us, he is earning millions all thanks to Samantha..."

Nathaniel broke the pen he was holding in half. But it wasn't the fact that the Winchester's were becoming more powerful, it was the fact that Samantha had decided to be with them willingly.

"She's a traitor Nathan. She-"

"Does she have her memory back?" Nathan did not want to hear his brother's opinions, he only needed to know if she was okay. If she had recovered her memory, he had a wist of hope that maybe she was still without her memory and that maybe something happened in order for her to cross paths with the Winchester's. He knew Charles Winchester had it in for him and his family.

Emir cocked an eyebrow, "She's lucid according to the reports. She seems to have recovered her memory. Like I said she's with them **willingly**. Which is why I imaginge they decided to take her to Europe."

"Europe. I see."

"Don't tell me you are going to go after her. After all she's just a servant." His words were sharp.

Nathan knew there was nothing he could do if she had wanted to go willingly. And that is exactly what Emir intended his lie to do. He had wanted to get rid of Samantha since they were little, he felt his brother was taken away from him by her. His father also made a big deal about Samantha's ability which diminished him even more, he ended up being compared to his younger brother. But it was being compared to a servant girl that irritated him the most.

"If that is what she chose. I will not go against it. Now onto business I need the reports on the Winchester's family business."

"The old man clearly stated that he would always protect the Winchester's assetts. They provide us good 'fundings' you know," Emir reminded him of the money that they paid in order for them to keep their mouth shut and let their buisiness strive in Versailles.

"Our father is dead. I am not going to continue in his footsteps. The Winchester family is making dirty money... and I need to know how," Nathaniel said firmly.

"Are you sure this isn't about Samantha?"

"Do not mention her name anymore in my presence," he ordered.

Emir lifted up his hands in defense and hid a small grin. "Fine, I apologize. I will find out what is up with the Winchester's dirty laundry. Were you responsible to scare out the Picotti family out of Versailles? They too provided us a lot of money." He sighed when he saw his brother was in no mood to answer his questions or hear what he had to say.

"I am going to clean out this city from scumbag families like those."

"Tsk. tsk. The old man is probably turning over on his grave dissapointed on his heir." Emir taunted him one last time and left.

Nathan was left wondering of what his older brother had said, if he was actually doing it because of Samantha. He shook those thoughts out of his head, he no longer would think of Samantha. _"I will forget you. So forget me."_

O.o.o.O

Samantha had washed her face. Her eyes were still red from all the crying the sudden orange rays of the sun let her know that the sun was about to set. She gasped, _"I have to meet young master Winchester out in the garden." _Wiping her face as fast as she could she ran out of the house and into the large garden at the back of the she reached her destination she was out of breath.

"You didn't need to run. I wasn't going anywhere."

She turned to see Maxwell sitting on a bench. He was smiling at her sweetly, she curtsied and tried to do the same but she could barely crack a smile. The sun had already gone down and only the moon shined on them.

He stared at her intently, even though there wasn't enough light he could feel that there was something wrong. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ye-yes. I just have a slight headache," she lied. But there was no way he could tell Maxwell what kind of father he had.

"We should call the doctor. Maybe you are coming down with something." He said alarmed while placing his hand on her forehead. She gave one step back without thinking, the fact that he just extended his hand out of nowhere made her reflex. "I- I'm trully sorry Miss Samantha. I meant no disrespect." Maxwell blushed since he too did it without thinking.

"No, I apologize. I'm not thinking clearly," she explained, a bit embarrased about her sudden reaction.

He couldn't help but laugh a little. She looked up at him confused, he was handsome indeed, tall and looked very sophisticated. His hazel eyes did not dim with the night, his blond hair glistened with the moonlight. There was no doubt he was born in high society. The silence was becoming awkward, Samantha tried her best to avoid looking at him, she wasn't in the best of moods and definitely wasn't feeling up to talking.

"I called you here," Maxwell started, "because there is something I've been meaning to tell you..." Samantha still avoided to look at him, but he decided to continue anyway. "Miss Samantha. I-I... I think I am in love with you."

If it hadn't been enough with the depraved old man now she had to deal with his son. With still barely any memories or any idea of who she really was, she was stuck in a limbo of pure nothingness. She couldn't even dare to think about what would happen if Maxwell's parents found out that his only son was in love with a servant. How much more could she be able to endure?

_To be continued..._


End file.
